


The Story of Stiles and Derek.

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: Whose Wolf is it Anyways? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: Here we have the second part of the series, as promised. They guys meet up at a bar, and end up talking about relationships, and then ask Stiles about Derek.





	

The next day arose with the shine of the sun in Stiles’ eyes. He tried rolling over, trying to avoid the blinding light, to no avail. He groaned, knowing that he would have to get up sometime, and by the dying cat sounds in the shower, Scott was already up. Usually, Stiles was up way before Scott, and had already showered, shaved, and did his hair and dressed, and was halfway through his breakfast.

This morning stiles woke up with a sense of contentment that he hadn’t felt for year. The smile on his face was bright and shiny, and he laughed softly.

“Laughter really is the best medicine…” He mumbled to himself.  Dragging himself out of the warmth of his bed, he grabbed a few items of clothing from his yet to be unpacked suitcase, and made his way to the large bathroom. Stripping out of his boxers and undershirt, he climbed into the shower. Turning on the spray, he moaned; the power of the showerhead massaged his back. Something else he shared with his uncle, was his tendency to have an aching back. You would think that the Nogitsune would leave him the power to not get hurt, but no, only the power to heal major injuries, like bruises or cuts, or broken bones.

Stiles spent half an hour in the shower before getting out, his back feeling better, but still a little sore. 

The towels were so fluffy, he wanted to roll around in them, and he had to remind himself that as funny as it would be for awhile, walking around in only a towel isn’t the best idea around. He might scare the neighbors.

He quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and baggy plaid, and put on a pair of converse. Checking his hair quickly he nodded to himself, then left the room.

Entering the kitchen, he saw that his Uncle Colin was just dishing out plates of food.

“Good morning, Stiles, Eggs?” Colin lifted up a plate, a smile on his face.

Stiles observed the atmosphere around the sight in front of him;

His uncle Ryan was reading the paper, showing his usual hate of technological devices by ignoring the tv in the kitchen that could have told him anything the paper would. He had a smile on his face, and his eyes were twinkling as he glanced over the paper to look at the people in the room. Ryan always loved when his family were around, especially Colin. Ever since Colin officially got his duel citizenship so he could stay with Ryan longer then just when he was taping the show. Those two had it bad for years, and everyone, including John Stiles, now Stilinski, (John took his wife’s last name, in the tradition of her family) agreed that the two men were completely oblivious. Just like they thought Stiles knew that everybody thought him and Derek were enamored with each other. Granted, they both knew that the other liked each other, but when Derek left, it was unspoken that it just wasn’t the right time. But sometimes he wished….

Scott was sitting at the table, eating what looked like his second plate of food, a large smile on his face, laughing at something Ryan had said before he came into the room, the sound brought warmth to Stiles new protective instincts, as he hadn’t heard Scott laugh like that in a long time.

The whole atmosphere was full of warmth, and Stiles knew he was going to enjoy living here.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, they were on their way to meet the guys at the bar, grabbing their respective coats, and went out the door in a hurry, Scott’s not-so-secret crush on Chip Esten causing him to freak out on how he looked.

The whole cast of regulars were coming, Jeff, Chip, Greg, Brad, Colin, Ryan, Wayne, Drew, Kathy Kinny was even coming, wanting to meet her Co-stars Nephew she had heard so much about. Stiles had never met her himself, and though her character on ‘The Drew Carey Show’ was not someone he would want to meet, his Uncles had reassured them both that the real-life woman was the nicest woman they would ever meet.

The Drive to the bar was filled with mute chatter, and Stiles thought sarcastically, that since they got here, every drive in the car seemed to be tense. Not that they were unhappy, but it was just that they were always nervous when they got in the car to go somewhere.

The bar seemed to be a quite sort of place, not many people were there, and they immediately spotted the group at the back at one of the big tables, and Ryan immediately Started introducing them when they got to it.

“Guys, this is Stiles and Scott, my two nephews, boys, this is Jeff,”

Jeff jumped up and grasped their hands one at a time, shaking them.

“Nice to meet the famed nephews of Colin and Ryan. Can’t wait to work with you!” Jeff seemed to have a calm aura to him, but Stiles could sense that he was holding back a lot of energy, for reasons only he could know why.

Stiles Shook his head, nodding at him and introducing Scott.

This went on for awhile, and everyone shard a grin when Scott was introduced to Chip, and a spark lit between them. Metaphorically for anyone without any supernatural powers, but for Scott, Stiles, and Strangely, Greg, Jeff, and Ryan it was a literal spark that passed between them. Their faces both li up, and a blush painted both their cheeks, both stuttering with their words.

It seemed Scott had found is true mate, something that was rare to happen. Just like him and Derek…

When Greg reintroduced himself, the blush on his face was clear as day to anyone. They got a few wide eyes, including Greg and Stiles, when they shook hands and a spark went between them, a third, lonely spark, hovered in the middle, looking for someone that wasn’t there. Someone that couldn’t be there.

“Hi, I’m Greg, Greg Proops.” His voice was a higher octave then usual, and Stiles could practically see the wheels turning in his uncle’s head, until it clicked with him and raised both his eyebrows.

“Stiles Stilinski,” Stiles got close to Greg’s ear and whispered quickly into it, casting a silent spell so that nobody could hear him but Greg.

“My real name is Dragomir, you can call me it in private.”

Greg raised an eyebrow, clearly confused.

“But that’s-” Stiles put his finger on Greg’s lips, and shushed him.

“Imagine going to school with it.” Greg nodded his head, seeing the logic in that.

A hand on his shoulder startled him, and he looked up, something he is not used to doing anymore, and saw his Uncle standing with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

“Should we sit down now, order drinks?” it was phrased like a question, but was meant as a statement, Stiles could tell.

They all sat down, and ordered beers from the waitress that came to the table, laughing when she left, as the poor girl was hopelessly flirting with Jeff, who wasn’t interested, as she clearly had the wrong bits. Conversation went smoothly, and it was like they had known each-other for years. The beers came, and then more, and they ended up talking about past relationships, somehow. Ryan had turned to him, and the twinkle in his eye making him weary.

“What about you Stiles? John mentioned something about a certain Derek Hale…?” Stiles easy smile faltered, then dropped, and a hush set over the table. He could tell by the expectant looks from everyone, and Greg’s raised eyebrow, that he was not getting out of this. So he decided to bite the bullet, and started to make a edited version of him and Derek’s story.

“Derek and I are… Complicated. I guess it kind of started when Derek was 16 years old,” Stiles started

“Weren’t you ten then? How the hell could it start then, unless….” Stiles eyes widened as Brad spoke, and everyone else began to get angry looks on their faces, and he hurried to reassure them.

“No, no, no, not like that. He didn’t even know me then, jeez…” he could see the confusion on everyone’s faces, and hastened to continue the story.

“Anyways, when Derek was sixteen, he was just getting over the loss of his girlfriend, who had died from a wild animal attack in his arms.” Kathy and a few others made sympathetic noises, and Stiles inwardly thought that Derek’s reaction would have been to growl at that when he first met him. Now he would probably blush.

“Well, a few months into the school year when Derek was 16, they hired a new teacher named Kate Argent.” Scott beside him stiffened and growled lower then humans could hear. “Derek was taking her class, and Kate would play up on how he was a great student, how he looked like he should be in collage, etc. She ended up asking him out, and as vulnerable as he was at the time, he said yes. She seduced him, making him think she was in love with him. One Derek was at school, She wasn’t in class. He texted her, asking her where she was, and she told him to meet her at his house, because she wanted to meet his family finally. So he ran home, expecting to see her talking to his mom, his dad…. Instead, he found his house in flames, and Kate’s car peeling down the driveway.”

He could see shock, and horror, as well as some tears, in everybody’s eyes. He could see hints of anger in some of them to, Stiles noted with approval.

“It broke him. Years later, he comes back to Beacon Hills looking for his missing older Sister Laura, and finds her Cut in half and attacked by a wild animal. It turns out his Uncle, who survived the fire, but comatose, had woken up a little touched in the head. So Crazy uncle creeper, we call him that cause he was really creepy, had been killing people off who were responsible for the fire. Laura had gotten in the way. Scott and I met Derek and tried to get him arrested, because we thought, unfairly at the time, that he had killed Laura. Well, turns out that Kate argent came back, to finish what she started, noticing that all her minions started dropping like flies to shit. Derek told us what had happened years before, and we started helping him. Peter had kidnapped me on the night of a dance, and Kate ended up kidnapping Derek and torturing him for a bit. Peter wanted me to find him. He threatened to sic his dog on me if I didn’t, and smacked me around a bit after peter had used my friend Lydia as bait, and attacked her. We found him, and it ended up being this showdown, where Kated last act as peter slit her throat was to set him on fire and slit his throat first. It was very cliché.” He could see the jaws dropping around the table, and shifted uncomfortably. Scott burrowed into his side, and Stiles put an arm around his friend as the Wolf secretly sniffed and scent-marked him. Stiles rubbed Scott’s back, noting the jealousy in Greg’s eyes he mouthed ‘Friends’ to him, and the older man settled down.

“God Bud, tell me that is all that happened,” His Uncle Ryan practically begged, holding Colin in a similar way that he was holding Scott.

“Sorry, that’s just the first part. Next was when this guy was going around killing people, even killed someone right in front of me. Turned out that he was obsessed with Scott’s ex, and stalked her. He was getting revenge on the swim team, they almost drowned him when he was in 8th grade. Derek, who had started collecting a group of misfit teens, and making them more confident, was trying to figure out who it was. He thought it was Lydia, we thought it was Jackson. Turned out we were both wrong when Matt Daehler, the obsessed guy, kidnapped myself, my father, Scott, Scott’s mom, and Derek, and held us at gunpoint after killing a cop I front of us. He had tied us together, and while it was awkward, we kinda realized we were both attracted to each-other. We both knew the other knew, but he ignored it because he refused to be like Kate, and I Ignored it because one, my dad was the Sheriff, and two, I wasn’t really convinced he would want some tall skinny spaz with no brain to mouth filter. Matt ended up downing himself in the lake.”

“Wow. Your Town is Fucked up man.” Greg’s voice came from across the table.

“We Know.” Both Scott and Stiles replied.

“There is more, isn’t there.” Chips voice startled them, as he had been so quite so far.

“Yeah.” Scott mumbled, giving his mate a grimace.

“after that there was a gang that came and basically thought that Derek was making a rival gang that didn’t deserve to live, so they went after us. It would take to long to explain. But then once again, there was another crazy bitch that seduced Derek to get to the Alpha Pack, as they called themselves, who was killing off people in a threefold death, thinking it would give her power to kill them. She basically was roofying Derek with this perfume she had. Anyways, she ended up being killed by the Alpha pack in front of us, after telling us how she used Derek, and then the Alpha Pack ended up killing each-other over a dispute, but the leader got away.”

Stiles took a deep breath.

“Allison’s grandfather came around, he was just as crazy as Kate, he ended up becoming the school principle, killing a few people by cutting them in half, and then beat the crap out of me, before being confined to a mental institution and dying of cancer.”

“Derek and I actually ended up talking like adults for a few weeks, getting to know eachother, and we found that we both loved Improv, though he his it, considering his image was big tough guy, and he had walls he kept up. Buy his walls by then, had come almost completely down, and I was seeing a part of him I never thought I would. He was sweet, funny, sharp minded, and always seemed to know what I was thinking when it came to improv games that we could play with only two people. He was kind of startled when he realized I was getting taller than him, but he got over it, said that his muscles more than made up for it. We had fun. And then…”

The next part, he was struggling with, and Scott knew what it was, and burrowed in further.

“The next part… Well, its hard to… I was blacking out, having mood swings, sleepwalking, having points where I couldn’t read. Then people started dying, getting attacked, and my sleepwalking, blackouts, they kept getting worse. Derek was trying to help me through it, everyone was but they were all distracted by the newest mystery. I was to, considering the person doing it looked a hell of a lot like me.” He could hear gasps as they connected the black outs and the murders, and grimaced.

“Turns out, some guy who had stalked me almost all my life, who wanted to be me, had given me this drug that caused all my symptoms, and when nuts, trying to kill everyone I cared about. He almost convinced me that I was doing all of it. He ended up being killed by the local police force, after almost killing Allison and all of us. Derek and I had become close over the years, and he had become more mellow, but he definatly wasn’t healed. We had a talk, and agreed that it wasn’t the right time to start anything, left us a shit ton of money, and left town. Haven’t heard from or seen from him since. All our friends scattered around the world, when to collage. We just stayed in Beacon Hills like bumps on logs, Scott and I, with a therapist and each with a case of PTSD and depression. Then Uncle Ryan called, and well, now we’re here.” Stiles let out a deep breath, and looked up. He could see many of them held sympathy, and shock, in their eyes.

“And that’s the story of Stiles and Derek.”

 


End file.
